1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a rechargeable battery pack in which a plurality of unit cells are housed and fixed in a case.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rechargeable battery may include a unit cell or a plurality of electrically connected unit cells depending on the type of device used. For example, a rechargeable battery pack may include a plurality of unit cells, a protection circuit module (PCM) that protects the unit cells, a conductive connection tab that connects the unit cells to the PCM, and a cable. The unit cells may be housed in a case and electrically connected to each other via the conductive connection tab, and the conductive connection tab may be connected to the PCM via the cable.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.